I Promise
by Moniii
Summary: Memories inspire Nick to recite his wedding ..


**A/N: hope you guys enjoy this idea! sorry for grammar mistakes, did't use my autocorrect it seems not to be working!**

He still felt kind of nervous, so very happy but he still could feel his hands sweating a bit, looking at her blues was amazing it would never stop being amazing.

He was feeling overwhelmed, he knew he made a mistake by not writing his vows down, however he was Nick Miller, he couldn't let this small detail prevent him from marrying the gorgeous girl that stood before him.

All of a sudden he heard it, yes it was his cue to recite his vows, he looked right at her while taking her hands in his, suddenly it was all clear, just seeing her smile he knew exactly what he wanted to say and so the words started pouring there way out...

"Jessica, you are a beautiful woman and so this day my promise to you is to be your truest friend as you have been mine..."

Memories flooded his head

_As Nick kept hugging the cactus he suddenly became amazed how the hurt was vanishing being replaced by something he couldn't quite name yet, but the feeling was not a heartbroken it was different,maybe relief, something like yearning for the lost hours he spent crying and hurting because of Julia. As he thought of how much he would've liked to continue that relationship but at the same time not. He was fooling no one he thought, he just killed a plant and a relationship...yes he was a wreck his mind kept telling him. Suddenly he was taken back to reality when he heard the knock on the door._

_Turning his gaze towards the door he saw Jess standing there with a pretty dress and a sweet smile, she made her way to him as he noticed her holding some kind of plant. She sat on his bed and looked at him in a way that made his troubles seem less._

_"Hey, I got you a real plant" she said encouragingly_

_"Yeah, I don't want it, Jess, I'll just kill it" he replied sadly at the fact that he couldn't take care of a plant and probably wouldn't be good at any relationship either._

_"I know, you are a plant killer. And I write songs, we are weirdos. But thats who we are, and thats fine."_

_Just then it hit him, he wasn't bad at relationships, he was bad with plants, and as always Jess was there to let him know this in her own weird way, and he liked that, she was always a true friend to him._

He smiled as he recalled that day, he then recited all he knew he wanted to give back to her for the rest of their lives.

"I promise to love your flaws as much as you love mine, even when I am on a turtle mood..."

_He had been drinking, he knew he shouldn't have, it was Schmidt's and Cece's wedding and he was the best man. But after his fight with Jess last night he didn't want anything to do with love or weddings._

_He felt like crap and knew he was being selfish, but to stand there and next to the woman he loved but hated him right now, he couldn't bare it._

_He had left Clydes at three in the morning but kept drinking beers at the beach, in the exact spot he and Jess had shared their first 'I love yous'_

_The sun had come up probably about two hours ago, his mouth felt dry and his head felt heavy._

_A voice seemed to come from a far and Nick wasn't sure if it was calling to him until he looked up and saw her running towards him in a blue brides maid dress._

_"Nick!" She yelled one last time until she stopped right near the spot he was sitting. "What the hell is wrong with you?" She said in an angry voice and whacked her hand palm to his head._

_"Ouch! What is wrong with me?, what is wrong with you? You just hit me, and if I recall you didn't want anything to do with me since last night!" He replied angrily._

_" First of all Nick, stop frowning at me, and second of all, yes I didn't want to know anything about you yesterday, because you really messed up not doing your part on the whole wedding gift surprise, which we will have to post pone._

_But Nick that doesn't mean I am done with you, I love your messes even when I don't. And you taking of like that, it scared me, so don't run of when we fight, please just talk to me." Jess looked at him worriedly and hurt as she finished her speech._

_He looked at her and knew he had been such an idiot, of course Jess loved him she wouldn't be here if she didn't, how could she love him when he had acted like a whiny child? "I'm sorry Jess" he said._

_"I know, now lets go, we need to get to that wedding, otherwise is not gonna be me killing you, it will be Schmidt."_

_He took her hand and worriedly answered "Lets hurry woman, I don't want to be a dead man!"_

His memories with Jess were some kind of inspiration, so he kept going...

Smiling brightly at her his next vow came out loud and clear.

"I promise to take care of you, as you have taken care of me..."

_"Nick, what are you doing!? You can't put that stereo in the shower! Are you trying to electrocute yourself!?" Jess quickly took Nick's old stereo from him as she walked back to his room and Nick followed._

_"Why not? You guys are always listening to music in the bathroom" he replied a bit annoyed_

_Jess smiled back at him "I don't know what you are talking about, I sing in the shower but I don't really take old stereos inside, maybe Winston takes his phone and puts music while he showers,but I don't think he plugs he's phone inside the shower."_

_Nick paused at her words and smiled "I'm glad you are around Jess, I wouldn't like to be fried in the shower, but can you do me a favor?"_

_"Always glad to take care of you babe, so what's it gonna be?" She asked_

_"Well how about, I take you to the shower, that way I can listen to other kind of music, besides you and me, that electric reaction wouldn't be bad, would it?" Nick asked chuckling_

_She kissed him quick on the lips and smiled, then taking her clothes off she ran to the bathroom with Nick following._

His brain was working in a flow mode as his last vows kept pouring with each memory.

"I promise to make you laugh, to make you smile. I promise you that everything you are to me I will be to you Jessica. I love you" he finished his words never braking his stare away from her perfect image.

Jess smiled brightly back at him, her heart felt warm, her stomach felt twirly, like butterflies. She could feel hot drops running down her cheeks. She wondered how Nick could always make her feel so loved, his vows to her were perfect, and here she was standing in front of the perfect man not knowing what to say, how to respond to such a love declaration, she hadn't really prepared anything, she thought it would be best if it wasn't rehearsed.

She looked at him and at his bright smile, he looked so handsome she could melt, she could do anything for him because he inspired her, but most of all because she loved him.

That was it she thought,she had always known her vows. She smiled back at him and in a short sentence recited her promise to him.

"Nick Miller, I promise to love you always, because even when times get rough between us, loving you is simple."

She gave him a sweet wink and he smiled bigger than ever.


End file.
